Group Gazers Season1 Dakotas Day
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Dakota gets her day when her friend finds out a secret.


"YOU CAN DO IT DAKOTA! JUST 5 MORE MINUTES!" Lindsay shouts.

Lindsay, Dakota, Chris, and Ezekiel are at Lindsay and Dakotas house.

Dakota hasn't been sleeping for 47 hours, about to be 48.

"Ugh...i'm soooo tiiiiiired." Dakota moans.

"Have a beer." Chris shrugs.

Dakota grabs a beer and throws it at Chris's head.

"OUCH!" Chris shouts.

Dakota sticks out her tongue.

"Dakota you look like a zombie,eh." Ezekiel teases.

"If I was a zombie I wouldn't worry about eating your brains since you don't have any." Dakota agrues.

Lindsay grabs her water bottle.

"Here we go again.." Lindsay says sipping her water bottle.

"Are you sure it's not because my brain is too good for zombies?" Ezekiel agrues back.

"You can't call something you don't have good." Dakota agrues.

"Can't you take one simple joke without turning it into a agruement?" Ezekiel asks.

"Can you be more funnier and less stupid?" Dakota asks.

"DAKOTA ONE MORE MINUTE TIL MIDNIGHT!" Chris yells.

"YEAH! I'M GOING TO MAKE IT!" Dakota screams.

"I bet Dakota even smells like a zombie." Ezekiel argues.

Dakota grabs Ezekiels' shirt and throws him to the ground.

"You deserved that you idiot." Dakota yells.

Ezekiel scratches his head.

"Did you know when a girl constently picks on a guy it just means she has a crush on him." Ezekiel states.

Dakota grabs a bag and puts it over Ezekiels' head.

Dakota tapes a picture of Marco Grazzini on the bag.

"Wow. Now I can have a crush on you." Dakota says with a smart ass tone.

Ezekiel takes off the bag.

"Oh boo. The thing called an Ezekiel is back." Dakota sighs.

"IT'S MIDNIGHT!" Lindsay inturpts.

"WOOT! I'M SO TIRED! NOW I CAN SLEEP! CHRIS AND EZEKIEL GET OUT!" Dakota shouts.

"GOOD! Finally I can go some place where aliens don't exist." Ezekiel says leaving.

Dakota flips him off.

"Babe will you call me in the morning?" Chris asks.

"You bet. Goodnight." Lindsay awnsers.

Chris kisses her lips and leaves.

Chris drives Ezekiel back to their house.

Dakota drinks a beer.

"DAKOTA! It's not good to drink beer when you're already more tired than a zombie." Lindsay states.

Dakota chugs down the whole beer.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Dakota moans.

"Great. Only you can get wasted off of one beer." Lindsay facepalms.

Dakota jumps on Lindsays back.

"HOOOORSEEEEEEY! WEEEEE!" Dakota yells.

"Get off me! I'm not the hulk!" Lindsay says shoving Dakota off.

Dakota Caramell Dances.

Lindsay laughs.

Lindsay grabs her camera and records Dakota.

"ARE YOU LINDSAY?" Dakota asks.

"No, it's Chris." Lindsay says sarcasticlly as she records.

"OOOOH YOOOOU!" Dakota says getting close to Lindsay.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"CHRIS THE TRUUUUTH IS THAAAT UMM... YOU'RE FUNNY BUT SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE A LITTLE MEAN!" Dakota shouts honestly.

"What about Lindsay?" Lindsay asks.

"LINDSAAAAY MY SISTER FROM ANOTHER MISTER! I LOOOVE HER! BUT I HATE WHEN SHE HANGS WITH OTHER PEOPLE." Dakota yells.

Lindsay giggles and rolls her eyes.

"What about Noah?" Lindsay asks.

"NOOAH IS CUUTE BUUUT NOOT MY TYPE BUUT AT LEAST WEEEE DAAAATED." Dakota yells.

Dakota spins herself and falls down.

"What about Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks.

"UGHHH! HE IS SOOO WEIRD AND HAAAS SOOO MANY ISSUES THAAT I REALLY DON'T CAARE ABOUT! SOMETIMES I WANT HIM TO PUNCH HIM!" Dakota shouts.

Lindsay giggles.

"Buuuut the other times he can be cute and sweet and I just want to hug him and kiss him." Dakota says in a normal voice.

Dakota passes out on the ground and sleeps.

Lindsays eyes widen.

Lindsay drops the camera.

Lindsays mouth drops.

She stares at Dakota.

"I really hope that was the beer and lack of sleep talking." Lindsay hopes.

Lindsay walks to bed and sleeps worried.

* * *

**The next day.**

* * *

Lindsay wakes up at 8a.m

Lindsay checks and see if Dakota was still asleep.

She sees Dakota on the floor sleeping.

Lindsay grabs her phone and calls Chris.

Chris awnsers.

"Hey you woke me up." Chris yawns.

"Sorry babe but this is important!" Lindsay shouts.

"What can be more important than sleep?" Chris asks.

Lindsay gulps.

"I could be wrong but...Dakota likes Ezekiel." Lindsay sighs.

Chris stays silent for a couple seconds.

"HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA!" Chris laughs.

Chris laughs hard.

Lindsay gets mad.

"I'm serious! She said it herself...kind of." Lindsay says in a serious tone.

"Oh. I doubt it. She would rather jump off a cliff than have a crush on Ezekiel for 5 minutes." Chris refuses.

"Come over to my house. I'll show you." Lindsay demands.

"Fine. I'll be there." Chris says hanging up.

Lindsay grabs her camera and waits for Chris.

"Chris where you going?" Ezekiel asks.

"Umm. Target." Chris lies and leaves the house.

Ezekiel shrugs.

Chris drives to Lindsays house.

Chris knocks on the door.

Lindsay awnsers.

"Hey liar." Chris teases.

"Oh bleh." Lindsay teases and hugs him.

"I missed you." Chris flirts.

"I missed you too, so heres the video of Dakota addmiting she likes him!" Lindsay says excited.

Lindsay shows him the video.

"Obviously she didn't mean it. First of all she would of told you and second she hates him." Chris denies.

"Well things can change?" Lindsay questions.

"PFFT! If she was they wouldn't agrue about every stupid thing everyday." Chris points out.

Dakota wakes up.

"Woah that was a good rest! I finally got some sleep." Dakota yawns.

"Do you like Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks straight up.

"The idea of me liking him just ruins my whole day." Dakota facepalms.

"See." Chris tells.

Lindsay shows Dakota the video of her addmiting it.

"Ew. I said that?" Dakota asks with a discusted face.

"Yup. It's all there crstyal clear." Lindsay states.

"Oh gosh now I need to find a suicide cliff." Dakota says covering her mouth about to barf.

"So do you like him?" Lindsay asks.

"NO! I rather drink a gallon of gas and smoke." Dakota denies.

"I told you she was just drunk or lack of sleep." Chris says.

"Yeah. I guess. Sorry." Lindsay apologizes.

"Well you ruined my day but that's okay. Dakota forgives.

Ezekiel breaks in from the window.

"I followed you guys here,eh!" Ezekiel says popping out of nowhere.

"Oh great it's the thing who ruined my day." Dakota facepalms.

Ezekiel rolls his eyes.

Chris puts his arm around Lindsay.

"You guys wanna go to a movie?" Chris asks.

"Sure!" Lindsay agrees.

Dakota shrugs.

"Why not?Let's go." Ezekiel accepts.

They all go to the theater.

"Hey love birds." Noah teases.

Dakota pushes Noah to the ground.

"I'm NOT dating Ezekiel!" Dakota yells.

"I know...I ment Chris and Lindsay.." Noah says on the ground confused.

"Oh yeah right.." Dakota blushes.

Lindsay helps up Noah.

"Are you ok?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah but i prefer reading." Noah shrugs.

Noah sweeps up the lobby.

Ezekiel,Dakota,Lindsay, and Chris sit down for the movies.

Ezekiel sniffs Lindsays hair.

"Ezekiel back away from Lindsay." Dakota demands.

"What if I don't want to?" Ezekiel argues.

"Then i'll make you." Dakota agrues.

Lindsay slides back on her chair.

"This is the last time were bringing Ezekiel and Dakota to the movies." Lindsay whispers to Chris.

"I hate you." Dakota says.

"Why do you nag on every little thing I do?" Ezekiel asks.

"Why do you care?" Dakota asks.

"I don't. Now could you shut up and watch the movie?" Ezekiel agrues.

"Only if you can leave and never come back." Dakota agrues.

Lindsay facepalms.

"If you want me to I will!" Ezekiel says.

"Ok bye!" Dakota waves.

"And don't expect me back." Ezekiel says with a serious voice and leaves.

Ezekiel exits the theater.

"Dakota..really?" Chris asks.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"You went a little overboard." Lindsay confesses.

"Why would you care? He just annoys everyone." Dakota shrugs.

"He is our friend. This was on you and not us. You fix it." Lindsay says.

"I don't want to fix it I like it just the way it is." Dakota shrugs.

"OK THIS HAS CROSSED THE LINE!" Chris shouts.

"Dakota just apologize! Who cares about your stupid little girly crush on him! If you guys are going to agrue do it on your own time." Chris yells.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! DAMN YOU PEOPLE ARE STUPID!" Dakota yells.

"Well the movie is over." Lindsay sighs.

"We'll stay for the second movie." Chris encourages.

"I guess I can somehow apolgize to Ezekiel. Even though he should be apologizing to me." Dakota shrugs.

"Whatever just do it." Lindsay says.

Dakota exits the theater to find Ezekiel.

Chris puts his arm around Lindsay.

"Don't you think it would be more entertainment if we watch what happends?" Lindsay asks.

Chris thinks about it.

"Oh yeah!" Chris nods.

Dakota finds Ezekiel.

"Dude don't get butthurt and take it seriously." Dakota argues.

"You seem to take everything seriously so why can't I?" Ezekiel asks.

"Just whatever. Just come back to the group and stop acting stupid." Dakota agrues.

"How about no." Ezekiel denies.

"Why not?" Dakota asks.

"Because you hate me." Ezekiel awnsers.

"..So..?" Dakota asks.

"If you hate me so much why do you care when I talk or flirt with other girls?" Ezekiel asks.

Chris and Lindsay secretly watch.

"Because...I..." Dakota stutters.

"You?" Ezekiel asks.

"I...hate you more than anybody else could hate a human." Dakota argues.

"Prove it." Ezekiel argues.

"Are you sure you can handle the hate?" Dakota asks.

"I was born ready. Haters going to hate. So prove it.

"Fine!" Dakota argues.

"FINE?" Ezekiel argues back.

Dakota grabs Ezekiels shoulders and kisses him on the lips.

Ezekiels eyes widen as he's in shock.

"HOLY SHIT!" Chris screams.

"SHH!" Lindsay yells.

Dakota stops kissing Ezekiel and turns around.

Chris faints on the ground of shock.

"I knew you liked him!" Lindsay cheers.

"Um...yeah..pfft..whatever." Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Dakota if you say it first...I might say it back.."Ezekiel asks.

"Okay. I um..do like you...ish.."Dakota stutters.

"Well I like you too." Ezekiel smiles.

Dakota blushes.

Ezekiel pulls Dakota close to him and kisses her.

Dakota continues kissing him.

"Aww." Lindsay sighs.

Chris gets up.

"Take me to the doctors...I'm going to have a barfing problem." Chris moans.

Lindsay giggles.

Dakota grabs a rock and throughs at Chris's jaw.

Chris's jaw bleeds.

"NOW YOU HAVE A REAL REASON." Dakota yells.

"So are we dating now?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yeah." Dakota smiles.

"Thanks Dakota now I need to really take him to the hostpital." Lindsay facepalms.

Dakota shrugs.

"That's Dakota for you!" Ezekiel mentions.

"Help me take him to the hostpital." Lindsay demands.

"Fine." Dakota rolls her eyes.

Lindsay drives Chris to the hostpital along with Ezekiel and Dakota.


End file.
